True My Heart
by blaiir
Summary: Len está en una relación estable y es feliz con ello. Pero siempre que se presenta la oportunidad, aprovecha el tiempo que tiene con la otra persona que ocupa su corazón. Cuando las situaciones sobrepasan y un te amo no alcanza. OoC-UA
1. Chapter I

Notas de Autor:

Bueno… He de decir que me puse a escribir esto de puro capricho. Generalmente me dedico a los Originales y el narrar sobre personajes ya creados me cuesta mucho (por eso el OoC XD), pero la tentación fue más grande y acá está el primer capítulo.

No sé si les interesará, pero el nombre original de la historia era «Juego de Tres», lo que conllevaba, obviamente, una especie de _trío_ entre los protagonistas, pero últimamente estoy ligeramente deprimido, así que la trama dio un vuelco completo. No. No va a haber suicidios masivos, que no alegra a nadie eso.

No voy a rogar por reviews y a amenazar con no seguirlo si no dejan X cantidad, detesto eso. Estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo y con que haya una sola persona a la que le guste, voy a tratar de terminarlo.

Eso nada más~ Espero que les guste y que no se les haga tan raro leerlo como a mí escribirlo :3

Ah, me olvidaba. Lo del Universo Alterno es porque ya me cuesta lo suficiente el manejarme con los nombres japoneses como para también ubicarme bien en el mundo Vocaloid… Vamos, que prácticamente tomé las figuras de los personajes y los metí en el "mundo real" XD

Agrego una imagen que recorté y edité un poquito como para que haga de "portada" de la historia~

i128. photobucket albums / p177 / crimsonBlair / TrueMyHeart. jpg

* * *

True My Heart

Capítulo I

Las risitas fueron ganándole espacio a los gemidos y jadeos, igualmente peleándose con las respiraciones entrecortadas para instalarse dentro del espacio cargado de aquella habitación.

Por algunos segundos, las hebras rubias se entremezclaron con las violetas formando un enorme contraste entre ambas cabelleras, hasta que Len se incorporó ligeramente (o lo suficiente para que su frente abandonara el cómodo espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Gakupo), para observar con fascinación los ojos del mayor. A continuación le sopló el largo flequillo del rostro y volvió a reírse, acomodándose nuevamente en su pecho.

El más alto le respondió con una sonrisa que el otro no pudo ver y, afianzando el agarre en su cintura, giró completamente, dejando a Len ahora debajo de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con el propio.

—Mírame —pidió Gakupo, lejos de hacerlo en tono de orden, inclinándose para acariciar suavemente la mejilla del menor con su nariz. A cada momento se volvía más y más dependiente de esos ojos tan claros y sinceros, transparentes en todo sentido.

—Ya te miré suficiente, ¡déjame dormir! —Jugó Len, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y cruzando los brazos tras el cuello del otro para elevarse y volver a ese cómodo rincón, pese a que ahora no contaba con esa cualidad debido a la posición en que estaban.

—¿Sólo una vez? Prometo no hacer nada —insistió, a sabiendas de que Len no le creería y no por ser desconfiado precisamente.

—_Tsk_. Hazte la fama y échate a dormir, dicen —rió, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón nuevamente, permitiéndose otra vez volver la vista a aquellos ojos. La sonrisa producto de la carcajada anterior se suavizó y una de las manos que permanecía en su espalda viajó por su cuello hasta una de las mejillas ajenas, enseguida perdiéndose nuevamente en aquella mata de largo y extremadamente suave cabello que se empeñaba en tapar sus facciones.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy comportándome —contradijo Gakupo, prestando especial atención a aquella sonrisa. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y devolvió la caricia en la mejilla de Len—. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

—No puedo quedarme —murmuró ahora, sintiéndose algo mal.

—¿Por qu—? Oh… Entiendo. —Gakupo le besó una mejilla para que no pensase que estaba _muy_ enfadado y luego se incorporó, caminando desnudo por la habitación hasta que halló su ropa interior, de paso tomando también la de Len y dejándosela sobre la cama tras sonreírle—. Estaré en la cocina —le avisó, y salió.

Aún dentro de la habitación, el menor volteó boca abajo y ahogó un sollozo contra la almohada. No podía más con aquella situación, pero tampoco se veía capaz de hacer otra cosa. Necesitaba seguir con ello…

Con la confianza necesaria, antes de irse tomó una ducha rápida y salió ya cambiado del baño. Caminó descalzo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con la larga cabellera violeta balanceándose, mientras su dueño agitaba una sartén en una mano. Lo observó por cortos segundos más, hasta que la sartén estuvo sobre el fuego nuevamente. Luego caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Estuvieron así un momento, en medio de un silencio incómodo, hasta que Gakupo puso sus manos sobre las de Len, volteando seguidamente y abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Te quiero mucho —murmuró Len, más que nada porque el nudo que aún sentía en su garganta no se lo permitía hacer más alto, no porque dudara de lo que sentía.

—Pero a _él_ lo amas. —En verdad hubiese deseado responderle a eso, pero Len ya lo sabía. Y también sabía que lo que él sentía era más que "querer". Pero no había podido evitar el decir aquello, a riesgo de lastimarlo y de que se enfadase.

—No me hagas esto… —pidió en el mismo tono, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte antes de separarse, aunque no lo miró. Realmente cada vez dolía más.

—Nunca voy a pedirte que elijas entre él o yo, Len. Quiero que sepas eso. —Gakupo llevó sus manos hacia el rostro del más bajo, elevándolo suavemente para que lo mirase—. Si esto se termina algún día, no será porque yo lo quiera. Sabes lo que siento… Pero quiero lo mejor para ti, y últimamente no estás bien. No con esto. —Su voz gruesa flaqueó un momento, con miedo por lo que él mismo estaba por decir. Pero era cierto que para él la felicidad de Len estaba primero—. Si realmente quieres dejarme para estar con él, te juro que no me opondré ni te causaré problemas. Te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí.

Las lágrimas que había controlado en la ducha volvieron a atacarlo con intensidad. Hizo fuerza con su cabeza para que lo dejara desviar la vista, pero al no conseguirlo, se colgó de su cuello, descargando así ahí toda la angustia que sentía.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero por largo rato permanecieron abrazados, recargados uno en el otro, sentados en el suelo.

Una vez que estuvo más calmado, Len se acomodó, arrodillándose frente a él y ahora fue su turno de tomarlo del rostro, pegando sus frentes.

—No quiero dejar de verte —murmuró—. Me harías muchísima falta si ya no te tuviera…

—También tú.

—Hablaré hoy con él. Me duele mentirle… pero no hay ninguno al que quiera más, necesito que sepas eso. Porque si lo engaño y estoy contigo no es porque no lo ame. Y tampoco haría esto con cualquiera, sólo que tú me importas demasiado.

Con un último y superficial beso de _despedida_, Len se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto para calzarse.

Gakupo, aún en el suelo, estiró la mano para apagar la hornalla. Seguro la comida se le había quemado, pero daba igual. Lo último que podría sentir en ese momento, sería hambre.


	2. Chapter II

**Notas de autor:** Holaa~ Volví antes de lo que esperaba, aunque no quedé muy conforme con el resultado, a decir verdad.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y le dan una oportunidad a éste, y sobretodo a Lady Kristal, que con su review, mentira o no, me levantó mucho el ánimo (L

Sigo molesto por subir capítulos tan cortos, pero creo que no van a pasar este largo en esta historia :/

Ah, en el capítulo anterior se me fueron algunos "Gackupo" por ahí. Ya están corregidos. Culpa de Gackt y de Gackpoid, lo juro (?)

No los molesto más~

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo II

Len, sin despedirse nuevamente, salió del apartamento. No se molestó en llamar el elevador, prefiriendo bajar a pie los seis pisos que lo separaban de la planta baja. Sentía más miedo del que podía reconocer y eso se notaba en su andar lento y algo caído. Alguien, alguna vez, le había dicho que la culpa era sentir miedo de que otra persona se entere de algo que no queremos que se sepa, y en ese momento no podía parecerle más acertada esa definición.

Cuando atravesó el portal del enorme edificio, recién ahí se percató del frío que hacía. Abrazándose a sí mismo, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo oscuro y repleto de nubes, sintiendo como el viento le daba de lleno, helado, rencoroso, como si quisiera congelar dentro suyo la tristeza que lo embargaba, para que no olvidara. ¿Cómo se había permitido llegar a eso?

_Hacía casi dos años, cuando a penas cumplía los diecisiete, su hermana gemela Rin y él, habían acordado hacer una carrera al salir del instituto, que determinara quién sería el _perdedor_ que comprara el postre para la cena._

_En un primer momento, Len había decidido dejarla ganar, pero al ver que ella le estaba sacando ventaja por cuenta propia, apuró lo más que pudo, por fin alcanzándola y pasándola por poco. Pero antes de llegar al punto final y tan ensimismado como estaba, volteó hacia ella para regodearse de su casi-triunfo._

_El claro resultado fue el terminar dando de lleno con alguien. Y cómo no, por la velocidad a la que iba, terminó empujando al otro, cayendo casi sobre él._

—_¡Len! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Enseguida, lo primero que oyó fue la voz de Rin llamándolo, pero antes de poder quejarse al sentir dolor en su mano izquierda y en las rodillas tras incorporarse, aturdido, la risa de su gemela sustituyó la anterior preocupación._

_La observó, molesto. Pensaba decirle que en cuanto a torpeza nadie le ganaba a ella, cuando sus sentidos terminaron de ubicarse y se percató de que algo frío estaba pegado a su mejilla. Y también se dio cuenta, tarde, de que aún estaba sobre otra persona._

—_¡Perdón! —exclamó Len, haciéndose hacia atrás como pudo, quedando sentado sobre el pasto de aquél parque, a la vez que llevaba la mano sana a su rostro. La sensación viscosa bajo sus dedos quizás le habría producido más aprehensión si en ese momento no hubiese conectado sus ojos con el de aquél extraño, que lo miraba de una forma que no lograba comprender._

—_¿T—te encuentras bien? —preguntó aquél, removiéndose, hasta que halló el pañuelo que buscaba en su chaqueta, y se lo tendió._

—_Sí. Lo siento… —repitió Len, aceptando el pañuelo, ahora haciendo lo posible por evitar esos ojos azules, aunque se traicionaba a sí mismo, buscándolos de a momentos. Cuando se pasó el trozo de tela por el rostro, un agradable aroma a vainilla lo inundó—. ¿Helado? —dijo, sin querer en voz alta._

—_Perdón… —Fue entonces que Len volvió a mirar al otro, esta vez notando la gran mancha sobre el suéter color azul celeste, más algunos pedacitos de cono, en donde anteriormente estaría el helado. Luego subió nuevamente hasta su rostro y vio que se había puesto todo colorado. Parecía algo mayor que su hermana y él, _no podía_ sonrojarse así._

_Sin embargo, antes de poder decirle algo, lo que no creía que sucediese de todas formas, Rin lo tomó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, tirando para que se pusiese de pie._

—_¡Rin, eso duele! —se quejó Len, más que nada molesto porque no lo dejase seguir _hablando_ con ese sujeto. Aunque sí le dolían las rodillas al moverlas._

—_Está claro que perdiste —anunció ella, feliz, enganchándose a su brazo, ignorándolo mientras empezaba a caminar, casi arrastrando a su hermano—. Por cierto —dijo, deteniéndose y volteando hacia el chico que habían dejado tendido en el suelo, al parecer sin ganas de moverse de ahí—, mañana estaremos aquí a la misma hora. El torpe de mi hermano te traerá el pañuelo limpio._

_Len no tuvo tiempo a procesar lo que Rin acababa de decir, cuando ésta estaba arrastrándolo nuevamente por el parque._

_Y así había empezado. El pañuelo. Un helado para los tres (que sin la iniciativa de Rin, aún ni sabrían sus nombres). Cine. Una cita de amigos. Planes imprevistos de Rin que los hacían salir solos. Todo siguió un rumbo lento y apacible, hasta que poco después de un mes, les era imposible seguir jugando a que ahí no pasaba nada. A que nada había pasado aquél día gracias a la carrera y el helado._

_Kaito había resultado ser más dulce que los helados de vainilla que solía comer a diario y más tierno que el pequeño oso de felpa que le había regalado a Len, el cual ahora reposaba en su cama. Y además, quizás lo que más divertía al gemelo menor, era algo tímido, al punto de que le costaba, muchas veces, decirle abiertamente lo que quería o pensaba. Claro que eso cambiaría con el tiempo._

_Y fue por eso mismo, que aquella fría y lluviosa tarde de otoño, Len tomó la iniciativa de cambiar los planes del cine por una película en la casa de Kaito. Él mismo estaba nervioso, pero aún haciendo tan poco tiempo que se conocían, tenía la certeza de que le gustaba mucho. Y se atrevería a decir que también lo quería, pero decirlo muy abiertamente haría que se sintiese más como una colegiala._

_Sospechándolo, pero sin haberlo planeado, aquella fue una noche que no iba a olvidarse nunca. Había sido su primera vez y Kaito lo había tratado con una delicadeza que no conocía, entre besos, caricias y palabras cálidas. _

_Sí. Colegiala o no, pero se sentía completamente enamorado._

_Y eso fue sólo el principio. _

_Las cosas parecían no poder ir mejor. Incluso, cuando acordaron que Kaito conociese a sus padres, ellos lo adoraron. Se habían mostrado desconfiados cuando se enteraron de que su hijo salía con alguien tres años mayor, pero todas las _dudas_ se fueron al conocerlo. Y Len no pudo evitar pensar que la vergüenza inicial de Kaito era muy útil en ese momento._

_Cuando Len cumplió los dieciocho y terminó el instituto, no hubo dudas en Kaito al pedirle que se mudara con él y menos de Len, al aceptar. Poco después de la propuesta, haciendo un año que se habían conocido, Len ya estaba instalado en aquél lugar. Era increíble cómo se sentía al despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, el saber que tenían su espacio, pudiendo hacer lo que querían, _cuando querían_, no teniendo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Claro que las primeras semanas, todas las llamadas diarias de su madre podían llegar a sumar largas horas al teléfono, pero de todos modos era inmensamente feliz._

_Fue entonces que decidió conseguirse un empleo de medio tiempo, porque pese a que Kaito le repitiera mil veces que no era así, no quería ser una carga y le haría sentir bien el ayudar con los gastos._

_No era lo que más le gustaba, además de que le quedaba lejos de _casa_, pero de momento tuvo que conformarse con trabajar en un supermercado enorme que había a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Y ahí fue cuando el caos que hoy era su corazón, comenzó._

Una gota de agua en la punta de su nariz consiguió distraerlo de sus recuerdos. A esa le siguieron otras tantas, cada vez más continuas, golpeándolo con más ahínco. De todas formas, no apuró el paso. Le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo limpiaba por dentro, lo tranquilizaba.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que estaba ya a casi dos cuadras de casa, sobretodo porque no quedaba cerca del departamento de Gakupo.

Se sintió peor, si cabía, al aceptar, una vez más, que sus pies lo llevaban automáticamente ahí porque ese era el lugar adonde él mismo quería regresar siempre, cada noche, y que Kaito lo esperase con esa sonrisa suya que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, o él esperarlo, como tantas veces, y decirle, sin mentirle, cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo había extrañado...

Y al momento de abrir la puerta de calle, las lágrimas del cielo se fundieron con las suyas.


	3. Chapter III

Notas de Autor:

Bueno… lo que no tardé para el capítulo dos, lo tardé en este, así que está bien *se autoconvence* (?)

Hola otra vez~ Pido mil disculpas para las personas que leyeron los primeros dos capítulos y estaban esperando el tercero. Estuve rindiendo finales de la facultad y bleh~ apenas tenía tiempo para respirar ):

Ok, no fue tan así. Me pasaba todo el día haciendo otra cosa que no sea estudiar, pero estaba estancado con las ideas. Igual ya está. Tanto tiempo sin tocarlo y salió todo el capítulo de una. Espero que no les decepcione, porque si bien siempre escribo por y para mí, es satisfactorio saber que a otras personas les agrada lo que uno hace (aunque a veces sea una ida de olla total).

Este capítulo va a ser el más largo de todos, creo, porque el próximo es el último y no tengo planeado alargarlo mucho. Espero estarlo subiendo a la brevedad~

El contenido _rosa_ no suele ser muy recurrente en mis historias, a saber de dónde salió en esta ocasión :/

Y en las notas del primer capítulo agregué el link de una imagen que edité para que sea una especie de referente de la historia, por si les interesa.

* * *

Capítulo III

Esta vez por una razón de fuerza mayor (los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio), Len subió a pie, uno tras otro, los cincuenta y cuatro escalones hasta llegar a aquella puerta blanca que tenía un número once en color dorado, justo sobre la mirilla. Tomando aire profundamente, sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió.

Kaito amaba la música de todo tipo y origen, por lo que era difícil encontrar el departamento en silencio, ya sea con canciones provenientes de la radio, de algún CD o de él mismo cantando _a capella_ alguna de sus propias producciones. Así que, al no percibir más que el sonido de la lluvia y el viento contra las ventanas y algún que otro bocinazo desde la calle, Len comprendió que, seguramente, estaba sólo, aunque le resultaba extraño que las luces de la sala estuviesen encendidas.

De forma lenta, insegura, soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo y dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita ratona de madera oscura, que formaba parte del escaso amoblado del pequeño recibidor.

Sin proponérselo, su mirada viajó hacia el espejo que colgaba sobre la mesita. Lucía demacrado. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas y su piel había adquirido algunos tonos más pálidos de lo normal por el frío. Tanto su cabello como su ropa estaban pegados a su rostro y cuerpo, respectivamente.

Desvió la mirada de esa imagen que no le agradaba y notó que ni el abrigo ni el paraguas de Kaito, estaban. Probablemente había salido.

Ligeramente más tranquilo (y sintiéndose horrible por eso), caminó hacia la sala y siguió de largo hasta el pasillo oscuro que daba al baño y las dos habitaciones. Entró en la puerta de la izquierda, el único de los dos cuartos adecuados para funcionar como dormitorio. Pese a que la luz estaba apagada, sus ojos se dirigieron al escritorio que estaba frente a la cama de dos plazas, casi pudiendo ver aquella fotografía que se habían tomado ambos al poco tiempo de conocerse, aún así abrazados, con expresiones felices y sonrisas que lo decían todo para con la persona que tenían al lado. Rin se jactaba de que esa había sido su obra maestra como futura fotógrafa, la misma que ahora estudiaba para ser veterinaria.

Trató de sonreír ante ese recuerdo, pero el nudo en su garganta sólo se apretó más. Se quitó la ropa mojada, dejándola sobre una silla, y buscó a tientas en el placard que compartía con Kaito un pantalón chándal y aquél sweater que había sido del mayor, pero que ahora le pertenecía a él.

—_Te di mi corazón y otras _cositas —había dicho Len, jugando, mimoso, mientras se pegaba a él en el sofá—._ Exijo el sweater con la mancha de helado. _—Y aunque no podía salir con él a la calle por aquella mancha que nunca había salido, además de que le quedaba largo de todos lados, siempre lo tenía puesto para estar en casa.

Como parte de una broma enserio, siempre le decía a Kaito que le echara su colonia luego de lavarlo, así sentiría como si fuese él quien lo abrazara al usarlo. Pero esta vez no le parecía así. Y empezaba a sentir que ese frío no era totalmente culpa de la tormenta que se había desatado, trayendo tan bajas temperaturas.

Arrastrando los pies, salió nuevamente al pasillo. Entró en la puerta contigua, que daba al cuarto de baño y dejó la ropa que se había quitado en un canasto.

Al mismo paso estaba cruzando la sala para ir hasta la cocina-comedor, cuando oyó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, casi dolorosamente, pero aún así se dirigió hacia allí. Lo vio en el recibidor, luchando para entrar el paraguas, cerrar la puerta y que no se cayeran las bolsas que cargaba, todo a la vez y de forma atolondrada, para variar.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba sin que se diese cuenta y luego caminó hacia él, primero quitándole el paraguas para cerrarlo él, dejándolo sobre el paragüero.

—¡Len! Me asustaste —dijo Kaito, volteando a verlo, sonriente—. Creí que llegarías más tarde por la lluvia. Por eso fui a comprar para la cena y…

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, Len tomó las bolsas y las dejó en el suelo, luego dirigiendo sus manos al torso ajeno, para desabrochar el abrigo y dejarlo caer al suelo. Todo lo hizo en movimientos lentos, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos en ningún momento, hasta que sintió los propios comenzar a escocer nuevamente. Poniéndose en puntas de pie, cruzó los brazos tras su cuello y lo besó, igual de suave que fueron el resto de sus movimientos.

Kaito le respondió de la misma forma por pocos segundos. Al separarse lo abrazó fuerte contra sí, inclinándose levemente para apoyar su frente en su hombro. Y Len aprovechó eso para refugiarse en el pecho de su novio y tratar de secar los principios de lágrimas en el trozo de bufanda que tenía delante.

—¿Len? —llamó Kaito al percatarse del movimiento extraño, y lo separó de él por los hombros. Sus facciones se contrajeron en un gesto de preocupación y encerró el rostro del otro entre sus manos, besando el espacio que quedaba libre de ambas mejillas—. ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Len buscó sus labios nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Te extrañé mucho —murmuró. Y no mentía.

El más alto sonrió, enternecido, y agradeció que la expresión "morir de amor" no fuese literal, porque odiaría privarse de la compañía de su _niño_ por la intensidad de ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él.

—Ven —dijo y, agachándose para tomar las bolsas con una mano, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, _guiándolo_ hacia la cocina.

Len se acurrucó contra él y estuvo reticente a separarse de aquél abrazo para acomodar las compras.

—Estás helado —dijo Kaito, mientras trataba de hacer lugar en la abarrotada alacena, metiendo a presión el paquete de sus galletas favoritas al darlo por imposible—. ¿Llegaste hace poco?

—Sí —dijo Len en un susurro, haciendo lo propio en el refrigerador, aunque no estaba tan lleno—. Me tomó por sorpresa la tormenta.

Entonces Kaito se volvió hacia él y pareció percatarse de su cabello húmedo, al que había atribuido a una ducha.

—¿Te has mojado con la lluvia?

—Sí, pero ya estoy bien —respondió el menor, con una sonrisa ladeada, tratando de ignorar la espinilla clavada en su corazón, que punzaba más y más al sentir la preocupación de Kaito.

Casi se sobresaltó al sentirlo abrazado a su espalda.

—No quiero que te enfermes, ¿por qué no tomas un baño caliente? Deja que yo me ocupe de esto —ofreció, protector, besando su coronilla desde ahí. A continuación, le sacó las cosas de las manos y las dejó sobre la mesa, luego alejándolo del frío del refrigerador abierto, sonriendo.

—No, ve tú, o al menos cámbiate, que yo estoy bien así, enserio. Haré la cena mientras. —Se mentiría si se dijese que había creído que sería fácil, pero tampoco creyó que le costaría tanto hablar. No podía imaginarse su día a día sin Kaito a su lado, pero Gakupo también estaba ahí, grabado en su mente, en su cuerpo y en su corazón, y no podía ignorarlo. Mucho menos a Kaito. Y eso no era justo para nadie.

—Tengo una mejor idea —contradijo el más alto, cerrando con un pie la puerta del refrigerador, a la vez que, con expresión enamorada, le besaba la frente a Len, tras haberle corrido algunos mechones de húmedo cabello de ahí—. Tomemos juntos el baño, luego te acuestas, preparo la cena y te la llevo a la cama; cenamos ahí y vemos una película, ¿no te apetece? Seguro estás agotado por hoy —le propuso, con los ojos brillantes, y Len sabía que ahí no había otras intenciones más que cuidarlo y mimarlo. Al ser principios de mes, el supermercado solía llenarse y él muchas veces regresaba de mal humor por eso. Pero Kaito no sabía que ese día habían abierto sólo medio turno por disposición del jefe y que, por no querer quedarse sólo en el apartamento al Kaito estar en el Conservatorio, había pasado la tarde con _otro_.

Sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta ya casi tampoco le dejaba pasar el aire, Len se deshizo del contacto y rehuyó de la mirada del mayor lo más que pudo.

—Kaito… tengo que… Tenemos que hablar —murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, nuevamente como si se abrazara a sí mismo. Se sentía indefenso, pero él era el único culpable de esa situación y tenía que hacerse responsable, aunque le doliese en el alma.

—Dime —respondió, aún con una suave sonrisa adornando sus facciones—. Me haré un té, ¿quie—?

—Ven. Vamos a sentarnos a la sala —volvió a hablar Len, serio, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia allí para no verlo.

Se sentó en un extremo del sofá de tres cuerpos y tomó uno de lo mullidos cojines negros, aferrándose a él. Cuando Kaito se sentó a su lado, pudo sentir aquella mirada azul profundo clavada en sí mismo y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido si era posible. Estaba aterrado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy viendo a alguien más —dejó caer, de forma rápida. Y aún así, el dolor no fue más leve.

—¿Cómo? —Todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Kaito, pero no había signo de enojo tampoco, sino la más pura confusión; y al no percibir respuesta de Len, la más grande de las tristezas.

Len sentía que aquél nudo ahora comenzaba a ahogarlo. Si abría la boca, rompería en un llanto que no podría frenar. Trató de controlar su respiración, incorporando aire lenta y profundamente, soltándolo de forma entrecortada.

—Fue hace unos meses —dijo, con una voz que no le pareció la suya. Él nunca había tenido la necesidad de refugiarse de esa manera tras un par de palabras, tan vacías en ese caso, porque sabía que ninguna sería suficiente para explicar lo que sentía sin que alguien saliese herido—. No… no sucedió de un día para el otro —murmuró, sintiendo que el primer acceso de lágrimas lo atacaba. Apretó un poco más el almohadón y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos—. Él sabe de ti, y como también le dije, si no me pasaran _cosas_ con él, siquiera hubiese pensado la posibilidad de estar con alguien más que no fueses tú, Kaito. T—Te a—

—No lo digas —pidió, casi en el mismo tono que Len. Con movimientos cuidados se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Aguarda! —Lo llamó el menor, poniéndose de pie también, pero sin acercarse. No se sentía con derecho a pedirle absolutamente nada. Y algo se rompió dentro suyo cuando, al voltear Kaito, y pese a sus facciones inexpresivas, controladas, vio el sendero de lágrimas que traspasaba cada una de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, Len? ¿Por qué me _mentiste_? —preguntó el mayor, pasándose las manos por el rostro de forma descuidada, aunque era inútil, ya que el grifo de sus emociones había sido abierto y ahora no creía poder parar. Len iba a hablar pero, y sin ser consciente de ello, lo interrumpió—: ¡¿Por qué seguiste conmigo?

—¡Nunca dije que no te ame! —gritó Len. Estaba desesperado. Se dijo que no podía esperar que lo entendiera, pero no soportaría la idea de que pensara que no lo amaba. Que había _buscado_ a otro porque él no le gustara de algún modo.

Un silencio frío, incómodo y denso se apoderó de cada rincón de la casa por varios segundos. Los ojos aguamarina de Len estaban fijos en Kaito, suplicándole con la mirada algo que no podría describirse con palabras, mientras que los de éste estaban perdidos en algún punto del piso de madera.

—Necesito pensar —dijo, de pronto, sintiéndose víctima de una frase hecha. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo para procesar todo—. Iré a la casa de mi hermano.

—No te vayas… —pidió Len, dando un paso hacia él, enseguida quedándose en su sitio al sentir sobre sí la mirada dolida del mayor—. Me iré yo, quédate —insistió, volviendo a pasarse las manos por las mejillas. Y el vacío y la indiferencia en los ojos azules que lo habían capturado hacía más de dos años atrás, lo hizo sentir a mil kilómetros de distancia de él.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Y sin decir otra palabra, volteó nuevamente, caminando al mismo ritmo que antes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave golpe.

Len no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de rodillas en el piso, abrazado a aquél almohadón, vaciándose de toda la angustia que sentía. Ahora su rostro estaba caliente y las mejillas, rojas, le ardían de tratar en vano de secarlas de humedad salada. Y pese a la tristeza que lo embargaba, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de firmeza, se puso de pie. Su decisión ya estaba tomada.


	4. Chapter IV

Notas de autor: Hello~

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, hasta acá llega este fanfic y me gustaría hacer algunos comentarios al respecto…

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que leyeron desde el principio, a los que se sumaron en el camino y también a los que comentaron. También lo subí en otra página pero lo terminé sacando porque apenas y tenía lecturas, ¡así que imagínense cuánto disfrutaba recibiendo sus opiniones positivas! Gracias en serio por eso ^^

Ahora~ por las cosas que me dijeron en sus reviews, no espero que queden conformes con el final y les pido disculpas. Porque si bien el desenlace siempre fue ese en mi cabeza, estos días no fueron de los mejores, por lo que no pude desarrollar ese final como me hubiese gustado. Sería muy injusto pedirles que les guste a ustedes.

Pero bueno, prometí que si aunque sea a una sola persona le gustaba, lo iba a terminar, y era dejarlo así o no terminarlo. Espero algún día poder reeditarlo y enmendar los errores que tuve en estos escasos cuatro capítulos ^^

Eso nada más~ ¡Espero nos leamos pronto!

Blair

* * *

Capítulo IV

Si había tardado dos días en volver era porque Aki, como llamaba cariñosamente a su hermano, no le había permitido regresar antes, alegando que no podía rebajarse así por nadie. Al final, y casi discutiendo, terminó por irse. Y ahí estaba, subiendo las escaleras.

No sabía cómo había podido dudarlo siquiera por un instante. No le cabía duda de que amaba a Len más que a nada. No podía ignorar lo que le había confesado, pero estaba dispuesto a hablarlo y a dar todo de sí, aunque sentía que ya no había más que dar, por él, para que no necesitase a nadie más.

Cuando entró al apartamento, todo estaba en silencio. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y los rayos del Sol apenas estaban bañando la sala y parte de la cocina. Sonrió. Seguramente Len estaba durmiendo. Los días en que no trabajaba, era imposible levantarlo temprano (y también el que no se desvelaran la noche anterior).

Dejó suavemente las llaves sobre la mesita del living para hacer el menor ruido posible y fue hacia la cocina, con la idea preparar el desayuno para ambos. Todavía había mucho que hablar.

Sin embargo, una vez ahí, se encontró con cosas que no cuadraban.

Por un momento creyó que serían nuevas, pero al ver las bolsas del supermercado en el mismo sitio en que las habían dejado, con las cosas que no habían sido guardadas, la alarma se encendió dentro suyo; y seguidamente, sobre la mesa que usaban para comer, notó una hoja escrita, sujetada por un vaso de vidrio y, al lado de éste, el juego de llaves que reconocía como de Len, por el llavero en forma de banana.

Sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por anticipado, se sentó en la silla que estaba corrida y tomó el papel, leyendo para sus adentros, oyendo en su cabeza la voz de Len en cada palabra que pasaba por sus ojos.

«_Kaito: tienes razón, no debí ocultarte algo como eso. Ni tuve que esperar tanto._

_Cuando te fuiste, también yo tuve tiempo para pensar y lamento decirlo así, pero no dolió tanto como creía. Al contrario. Me sentí mucho más liberado y gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de reacomodar mis sentimientos._

_Me di cuenta de que hacía tiempo que ya no me ataba nada a ti, quizás la costumbre y la culpa. Claro, sino no hubiese buscado a alguien más. Creo que ya no seríamos felices estando juntos._

_Por otro lado, tantos meses con él… espero que entiendas que sería imposible no sentir algo. Decidí intentarlo enserio, sin tener que esconderme de nadie más._

_Me llevé todas mis cosas, puedes hacer lo que quieras con las cosas que me regalaste, lo mismo con las que yo te di._

_Hasta algún día._

_Len_»

.

.

Gakupo suspiró. Esa debía ser la cuarta vez en el último minuto ya. Acababa de salir del trabajo y había decido volver a casa caminando para tratar de despejar su mente. Pero no podía. Le costaba horrores no pensar en él, pero era evidente que ya había tomado una decisión, porque hacía dos días le había dicho que hablaría con su novio y aún no recibía noticias al respecto.

Pero no mentía cuando decía que no se interpondría en su camino. Sólo se había enamorado una vez antes y ya sabía a qué se atenía. Y la felicidad de esa persona siempre iba a estar muy por encima de la suya.

Pese a que no era un niño, se había pasado las últimas dos noches pensando en los "quizás" y en las posibilidades de que Len llegase y le dijera que no había más que hablar y que lo quería a él. Pero evidentemente eso no pasaría.

Sintió que su mente y sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada cuando al llegar a su casa, se encontró con la puerta sin llave. Pero quizás se había olvidado de cerrar, lo que sería lógico teniendo en cuenta cómo había estado esos días. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de abrir la puerta y se encontró de lleno con el aroma de Len flotando dentro del apartamento, su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente. Sus labios se abrieron sin que se percatars, formando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Len? —llamó, sin poder ocultar el tono alegre en su voz. Dejó descuidadamente sus cosas a un costado de la puerta, y caminó hacia el living, afinando el oído. Nada.

Aún así, sin perder la sonrisa, se encaminó hacia el cuarto. Queriendo que no, pero su mente estaba ideando las cosas que harían ahí o cómo podía estar esperándolo. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba una risita.

Sin embargo, no encontró a Len cuando entró.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que en su lugar estaba Kuro, el perro de felpa que le había regalado hacía tiempo, pero que había quedado en su departamento por obvias razones, con un papel doblado al medio sobre él, arriba de la cama. Lo tomó y reconoció enseguida la letra de Len:

«_Me sabe mal el no esperarte y espero que no te haya molestado que entre. Prefería que no estuvieses para que sea más fácil._

_Supongo que ya debías de haberlo pensado, pero aún así… Hablé con él y realmente me di cuenta de que lo amo más de lo que creía. No quiero sonar duro ¿sabes? _

_Te extrañaré. Lamento que no podamos vernos más, al menos como amigos._

_Hasta algún día._

_Len_»

.

.

El último llamado se acababa de oír, pero aún así no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para apurarse más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, poniendo un pie delante del otro de forma pausada y automática.

Cuando llegó hacia el autobús, ignoró la mala mirada que le dirigió el conductor por su demora innecesaria. Le dejó su bolso al maletero y subió al autobús con una pequeña mochila negra al hombro, caminando hacia el asiento veintiséis, como indicaba su boleto.

Agradecía que nadie ocupara el veintisiete, porque odiaría que un desconocido lo viera llorar, y tampoco podría evitarlo, aunque quisiera. No estaba seguro de haber hecho bien, pero sabía que Kaito lo odiaba seguramente, y dándole más motivos, al menos no se sentiría mal más adelante, que ya lo conocía. Y Gakupo… No le había mentido del todo. Lo extrañaría horriblemente y lamentaría no poder conservarlo como amigo, al menos. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirles que entendieran eso, y él no quería que nadie más saliese herido. Por eso ahora estaba subido a ese autobús que lo llevaría al estado vecino, adonde sus padres se habían mudado a finales del año anterior.

El conductor prendió el aire acondicionado y sintió frío. Tomó su mochila del asiento de al lado y abrió el cierre principal. De ahí sacó aquél pulóver manchado de helado y se lo colocó por encima, abrazándose.

A ambos los extrañaría, pero Kaito le haría tanta falta. Le hacía, de hecho. Sólo esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo.

Había confiado en su corazón y todos habían terminado heridos, pero esperaba que los buenos momentos no se olvidaran.


End file.
